Uxtal
Uxtal was a Lost Tleilaxu Scribe, who was an assistant to the Elder Burah in Bandalong, on the planet Tleilax. Uxtal was the lone non-Enhanced Face Dancer survivor permitted to live by the Honored Matres leader Hellica, and the Enhanced Face Dancer leader, Khrone, after their purge of the Tleilaxu leadership. Slave to Khrone Uxtal was present when Khrone and his compatriots decided to end the charade of pretending to obey the Tleilaxu leadership in Bandalong, as the Great Enemy began to make their move against all human-kind. As Khrone and his minions killed the Tleilaxu elders, they kept Uxtal alive, provided that he perform exactly as Khrone wanted. It was demanded of Uxtal that he create a ghola from the cells of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, although Khrone did not explain to the scribe, the reason for doing so. After Uxtal created the ghola of the Baron, the Face Dancer leader took Uxtal to Dan to visit a shrine dedicated to Paul Atreides deep in the ocean world's wilderness. While at the Shrine, Khrone and Uxtal questioned the female leader of the Shrine, Ardeth. She confirmed that the Shrine did indeed hold the Emperor's Blade, which contained Paul Atreides's blood, and killed her for it. Khrone and Uxtal later returned to Bandlaong where Uxtal created a ghola of Atreides, which Khrone named Paolo. Soon after the ghola of Paolo reached the age of one year, Khrone came and took both Vladimir and Paolo permanently back to Caladan, to finish the Outside Enemy's plan to create the Ultimate Kwisatz Haderach. The Waff Ghola During all of this time, Hellica assigned to Uxtal one of her assistants, Ingva, who continued to pressure Uxtal to create more and more amal. Amal was the substance that the Honored Matres were addicted to, their substitute for melange. Hellica also impressed upon Uxtal to create melange in the Axlotl Tanks that he had created the two gholas in. In a visit by the Guild Navigator Edrik to the surface of Tleilax, Uxtal admitted to both Hellica and Edrick that did not have the knowledge necessary to create the spice. He told Hellica that he needed to create a ghola of a Tleilaxu Master, since only they had the secret knowledge of artificially creating melange. Hellica quickly grabbed Uxtal and led him deep into the sub-basements of the administrative center on Bandalong, and showed him a roomful of Tleilaxu Masters Tylwyth Waffs, emaciated and their groins hooked up to crude milking machines. Hellica, Edrick, and Uxtal all agreed that Uxtal could create a Waff-ghola in with accelerated growth procedures. After eight Waff gholas were created, they were raised on an accelerated pace, as a community unit. As they approached the age of maturity they continually tried to out-wit and trick Uxtal into setting them free. Finally, eight years later, the Steersman Edrick showed up again; and Hellica, with her assistant Ingva, demanded that Uxtal trigger one of the Waff gholas memories. Hellica ordered Ingva to kill one Waff ghola after another, until the resulting stress and strain triggered the memories of the dead Tleilaxu Master in one of the surviving clones. After Ingva killed seven of the eight, the last ghola had his memories partially released, and his life was spared. Sexually Bonded by Ingva To further her career, and to imprison Uxtal to her permanently, Ingva decided to sexually enslave the Tleilaxu scribe. Even though Ingva discovered that Uxtal was a eunuch, Uxtal was still encaptured by the Honored Matres sub-leader. Soon afterwards, the New Sisterhood, led by their ruthless Valkyries units, and their commanders, Kiria and Janess Idaho, launched a secret attack inside of Bandalong. Concurrently, Bashar Wikki Aztin attacked the former Tleilaxu home-world from above, and destroyed all Honored Matres defensive ships. Uxtal joined in the fight, as he was enslaved by his embondment to Ingva, and brandished a weapon. He found that the Valkyries had little time for his diminutive size, and soon cast him aside. Uxtal saw Waff, and encouraged him to join him in fleeing the central compound just as it went up in an explosion. He and Waff became separated as the young ghola fled off towards the Bandalong spaceport. Uxtal discovered in the rubble of the administrative center the half-dead Ingva, who demanded in the tumult of battle that he take the time to free her. Noticing her mortal wound, Uxtal stepped on Ingva's windpipe until she died, and was free of her. Death Near Bandalong Uxtal then took refuge in the rural area that surrounded Bandalong, in the barn of a local slig farmer, Gaxhar. Uxtal hid beneath the half-slug/half-pig's feeding trough, wanting to wait until the battle died down. As feeding time came, even though the Gaxhar saw Uxtal hiding in the barn, Gaxhar still over-filled the giant trough, and slopped feed everywhere. Screaming in terror as some of the liquid feed landed on him, Uxtal soon found himself being eaten alive by the ravenous sligs, and they ripped him apart with their mouth organs. Later that night, Gaxhar killed the slig that had devoured and digested Uxtal, and Gaxhar and his friends made a meal of the half-pig/half-slug creation. Category:Males Category:Bene Tleilax Category:Sequels of Dune